Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
by death by life
Summary: Looking through the eyes of Saphira the dragon.


**Fire Emblem: The Rare Dragon**

Chapter 1: The assignment

"Pyro, Shadow, Sunny! Its time to meditate! NOW!" Saphira yelled at her brothers.

It was a rainy day in Goldoa. Not good times for flying since dragons are weak against lighting. The four dragons went outside to meditate their brains out.

"I see no point in this whatsoever," Pyro commented.

"You know we have to do this no matter what. Father could try to connect with our minds again. We could go crazy and I don't think you want that," Sunny told Pyro.

"Let's get to work then. Breath in and out slowly," Saphira told them.

They were not even into the meditation when they were interrupted by a Gareth, the dragon's leader in the army.

"Saphira, forgive me for bothering you, but the prince has asked for you and your brothers immediately," Gareth said.

"Inform the prince that I will be there soon," Saphira told him as he ran off.

Now Saphira is a very important dragon there in Goldoa. She was the only sapphire dragon, and only one of her kind still lives ever since her mother, and the rest of the sapphire dragons, perishes since the Dark God was captured.

Saphira and her brothers went to go see the prince of Goldoa. The kingdom they walked up to was huge and took a century to complete. It was made of gold stone and no human has seen its magnificent beauty. Not even the luguz, other than the dragons of course, has seen this wonderful beauty. Inside was a big fountain, pouring outside water. It smelled of fresh rainwater.

_I wonder why there aren't many guards today, _Saphira thought to herself.

Gareth greeted them once again. He took them to the court to meet the prince.

"Prince Kurthnaga, pardon me, but Saphira, Pyro, Shadow, and Sunny has arrived," Gareth said to him.

"Send them in please," the prince said.

"Yes your Majesty," Gareth said as he signaled us to come in.

"Your Majesty, you have requested us and we are here," Saphira said as they all bowed their heads.

"Saphira, I need you. I do not like to be a bother to you, but you are needed right away. As you see, not many of my guards are here. There were beroc here, and their ship was caught on a reef. I asked Gareth to help them out and we got their ship freed. I have seen Princess Elincia of Crimea with my own eyes, and Nasir was with them too," the prince told them.

"What!? That can't be. King Ramon had a child? How do you know of this?" Saphira asked.

"My father informed me," he answered.

"Wait you said Nasir? That traitor! He teaches himself to be a human, and he ditches his dragon tribe! I don't want to have nothing to do with him!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, he is not our enemy. You know why he left us. It was his only choice," Sunny said to him.

"Nonsense! He has ditched us because his granddaughter needed him. Well I say, bah!" Shadow spat.

"You would do the same, if it was us," Saphira said.

"But that is not the point…" Shadow began to say.

"You would help your family, would you not?" Saphira asked sternly.

"Of course I would help my family, but that's not the point," he began.

"Then what is the point?" Pyro asked.

"Well…umm…you see," Shadow stuttered.

"Well there is no point to this argument. I have already forgiven Nasir, Ena, and Rajion. They are also welcomed here after the… event is over," Prince Kurthnaga said.

"Forgive me my lord and my brethren," Shadow said.

"Its fine, Shadow. I understand your anger. You have nothing to be ashamed about. Now back to business. Saphira, I need you to protect the herons. Prince Reyson is fighting with Crimea now, and he has all the bird tribes to back him up. The dragons can't go to war with anyone because that would engulf all the nations to fight. That might be a way for the dark god to be release, and I am not taking any chances." The prince said.

"I understand, my lord. I will see to it they will not be harmed. I have been notified that the luguz are siding with humans. It is going to be hard for me not to rip their bodies apart," she warned.

"I know the pain you feel for your fellow luguz, but we can't take any chances to lose the war. If Ashnard wins, who knows what chaos he can cause," the prince said. "Go to the herons now. Try not to let your rage get to you. Let the goddess ride with you."

"And with you, my lord. You can count on me," she said as she ran off.

Sphira left her brothers and went back to her cave. She had to gather her things for the long journey. She packed up her clothes, food, and water. As she was almost done packing, her brothers showed up.

"We have to help out the other nations. I was sent to go to Gallia and help them defend their territory," Pyro said.

"I need to help out the ravens," Shadow said.

"I am to aid the hawks," Sunny said.

"Well at least we can fly together for a short time," Saphira said.

"Yes, but what is going to happen as we fly in this weather?" Sunny asked.

"I guess we better be careful," Pyro said.

Saphira waited for her brothers to get ready at the mouth of the cave.

_I cannot believe Prince Reyson is helping the humans. He despises them at the very bottom of his heart since that day twenty years ago, _Saphira thought to herself.

"Alright, we are ready. Let's go," her brothers said.

They turned into their true form, and they were on their way.


End file.
